1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device for floor tile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,185,165; 1,733,406; and 3,849,917 are display devices similar in nature to that disclosed herein.